


Thoughtless

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renzou has a plan to make Yukio's mind stop ticking so relentlessly, so incessantly. For once, things work out as they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

As his student pulled Yukio into the back office of his classroom, he wondered if Renzou Shima was some kind of demon. An incubus maybe, some sort of dark and dangerous thing that turned his nerves into boiling water. It was dangerous-

“Mr. Okumura, you’re thinking too much,” Renzou whined softly, pouting his lips and standing much, much too close to Yukio for a student to be standing by his teacher. But then again, in the dim lighting and the close quarters Yukio felt less like a teacher and more like an awkward teenager, fumbling with his hormones. And fumble he did because Renzou smelled amazing- something like sandalwood, Yukio figured, sandalwood and sweat- and Renzou was kicking off a delicious amount of heat that penetrated Yukio’s exorcist coat and swished gently across his skin in teasing motions. Renzou teased him too, standing so close but not quite touching, his lips very close to Yukio’s chin but still assuming a pout instead of kissing him. Yukio made a soft noise of annoyance.

“Then you’ll have to fix that,” he challenged, amazed at how cold his voice sounded. Renzou shivered visibly, his mouth stretching into a wide and almost glimmering smile.

“Okay then teach,” Renzou commented brightly before lunging. He didn’t kiss Yukio on the mouth- not at first. Yukio felt hot lips on his throat instead, somehow maneuvering a round his collar and tie to access soft and delicate flesh, the kind that drew a startled gasp out of Yukio. Renzou was practically flush against Yukio at this point, their clothing rubbing awkwardly against each other. Yukio made a frustrated sound under his breath as Renzou scraped his teeth across the dragoon’s skin. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” Yukio hissed, shaking his head desperately as he resisted the temptation to start removing his clothes. The air itself was getting thick and hot and Yukio felt Renzou’s thigh ever so slightly nudge against his groin before Renzou kissed him again, this time along his jaw in soft, brief rasps of lips punctuated by the hot, soft feeling of Renzou’s breath on his skin. Yukio’s own breath was starting to get ragged, as if he was struggling to keep his brain functional through the high haze of hormones that pulsed through his veins. Yukio didn’t even notice at first when Renzou started undoing his tie- it wasn’t until he felt cool air on his skin that he realized what was going on.

“Shima-“

“Easy now. You looked a little stuffy,” Renzou explained, his voice smooth across Yukio’s mind like velvet. The pink haired boy was pretty nice with his hands though, his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of Yukio’s shirt, carefully undoing Yukio’s tie, methodically undoing Yukio’s shirt. Renzou whistled quietly as he pushed the edges of Yukio’s shirt aside and ran his hands across his teacher’s torso. “Damn do you work out?”

“When I have the t-time,” Yukio’s voice hitched as Renzou’s hand ran across a sensitive point in his side- if Renzou was impressed by this he should see his brother.

“Awesome,” Renzou cooed, his fingers dancing across the rest of Yukio’s torso. He leaned in and kissed Yukio again, this time fully on the lips with warmth and intensity. Yukio grabbed the back of his head to keep him there because honestly kissing he could deal with. Kissing was just fine and Renzou made cute noises in the back of his throat when Yukio nipped on his lower lip and sucked on his tongue. Yukio almost didn’t notice how Renzou’s hands kept going to his hips, how they trailed softly along his belt and while Yukio was starting to casually prod his tongue between Renzou’s lips, his student was pulling off his belt and working on liberating him of his pants. Renzou pulled away a bit, panting softly. He looked very attractive like that- eyes slightly unfocused, lips swollen and puffy, cheeks slightly pink (a shade off from his hair). Yukio was about to comment on that when Renzou sank down to his knees.

“Shima-“

“Hush!” Renzou put a finger to his lips. “You’re not supposed to be thinking right now,” From his kneeling position he pulled down Yukio’s pants and boxers harshly, his nails catching on Yukio’s skin and scratching it. Yukio’s breath hitched- he really hoped Renzou didn’t notice that-and his eyes narrowed.

“Now that’s quite-“

“If you’re too noisy we’ll get caught,” Renzou remarked, eyeing Yukio’s dick for a few moments with a curious tilt of his head. “Unless you want to be caught, if you’re into that,” Yukio scowled, a sharp comment dying in his throat as Renzou wrapped his hand around Yukio and pumped him slowly, rubbing his thumb across the underside. Yukio brought a hand to his mouth to muffle anything he may have cried out, not sure how much he liked how Renzou’s grin widened a little. Yukio removed his hand to reprimand Renzou when the aria took Yukio into his mouth and instead a choked wheeze came out of Yukio.

Yukio wasn’t a vile kind of guy- he didn’t have time to be looking at porn or fantasizing about naked women, and his mental processes were entirely taken up by serious exorcist things to even consider what a blowjob may feel like.

In short- it felt wonderful. It wasn’t just the pressure or how Renzou’s tongue slid around Yukio’s shaft teasingly, it was the heat and wetness and even the sight of Renzou on his knees with his lips stretched around Yukio’s penis and his eyes pleasantly lidded that made the whole experience rather memorable. All at once Renzou seemed to be going too slowly and Yukio grabbed his hair harshly, his breath coming out in soft pants as he urged Renzou to go faster. Yukio’s hips twitched and he was aware of how pathetic he probably looked but Renzou had his mouth full and really didn’t complain about it. He occasionally would make a noise and the vibrations ran down Yukio’s length in a very pleasant manner, but that was it. It was almost miraculous how quiet Yukio stayed- that is, until he hit his orgasm and let out a cry only muffled by his own knuckle shoved into his mouth. 

Just like that, Yukio’s mind was blissfully blank for a few minutes until he became aware of Renzou sighing and gently maneuvering him to a chair.

“Wow, you’re really not used to that, huh,” he remarked, only sounding a bit smug as he wiped his mouth off with some tissue. He tossed the box to Yukio cheerily. “Here ya go, I gotta book it or I’ll be late for my next class,”

“W-“ before Yukio could say more Renzou zipped out of the room, leaving Yukio blissed out but cold with his pants around his ankles and a box of tissue paper in his lap. Yukio wasn’t sure if he was relieved or angry…

…but he knew one way or another he’d get Renzou Shima back.


End file.
